1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some display devices, such as organic electroluminescent (EL) display devices, control self-luminous elements, such as organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), using switching elements, such as transistors, to display images. Use of an organic light-emitting transistor (OLET) as such a self-luminous element has been proposed. The organic light-emitting transistor is a field effect transistor (FET) whose channel is formed of an organic light-emitting layer.
JP 2011-060787 A discloses an organic light-emitting transistor array including a plurality of organic light-emitting transistors, whose gate electrode, drain electrode, source electrode, and body electrode are coupled to different lines, are arranged in a matrix.